Fair Maiden, Shining Knight
by LizCaine
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG von Sweet Christabels gleichnamiger Geschichte. - Sabé/Obi-Wan von Episode 1 bis 6. In ihrer Zeit als Jedi-Ritter begegnen Obi-Wan und Anakin überraschend ähnlichen Problemen in der Liebe, aber die Art, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen, wird entscheidend für ihre Schicksale sein.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Weder Star Wars, noch die in der Geschichte vorkommenden Plätze oder Personen gehören mir – offensichtlich. In der Tat gehört noch nicht einmal diese Geschichte mir, denn sie ist die Übersetzung von **Sweet Christabel**s gleichnamiger, englischsprachiger Geschichte „**Fair Maiden, Shining Knight**", die auf dieser Seite unter der **Story-ID 2401901** zu finden ist.

**Vorwort**: Nach langen, erfolglosen Versuchen, eine eigene Sabé/Obi-Wan Geschichte zu schreiben, habe ich mich nun entschlossen, die Geschichte zu übersetzen, an die meiner Meinung nach keine andere heranreichen kann. Wer gerne englischsprachige FFs liest, dem empfehle ich, sich die Geschichte im Original anzuschauen. Für alle anderen soll diese Übersetzung sein. Ihr könnt gerne anstatt hier auch einfach bei der Originalgeschichte reviewen, gerne übersetze ich eure Reviews für Sweet Christabel auch. Da dies meine erste Übersetzung einer derart langen Fan Fiction ist, bitte ich um eure Geduld – und wünsche euch jetzt mindestens genauso viel Freude mit „Fair Maiden, Shining Knight", wie ich sie beim Lesen gehabt habe.

**Fair Maiden, Shining Knight.**

_Dies ist die Geschichte zweier Jedi, die liebten. Der eine, weil er nicht anders konnte. Der andere, weil er dessen wert sein würde. _

_Dies ist die Geschichte zweier Jedi, ihrer Frauen und ihrer Hingabe. Die Geschichte von Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Naberrie Amidala, stolze Eltern von Luke und Leia Skywalker. _

_Doch vor allem ist dies die Geschichte von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Sabé Naberrie. Der Jedi Padawan und die Doppelgängerin der Königin, der Jedi Ritter und die Zofe. Ein Mann und seine Liebe._

_Ein Ritter und seine Maid. _

**Prolog.**

Königin Padmé Naberrie Amidala von Naboo stand an einem der großen, aus Transparistahl gefertigten Fenster ihres Palastes in Theed. Ihr Blick war ruhig und entschlossen, aber umgeben von einer unleugbaren Traurigkeit. Ihr überladenes Ziergewand und der Kopfschmuck verbargen ihre zierliche Gestalt, und die weiße Gesichtsbemalung verdeckte ihre Jugendlichkeit. Sie wirkte kühl und hoheitsvoll. Genau, was die komplexe Maskerade beabsichtigte. Denn hinter ihr war ein junges Mädchen von vierzehn Jahren, dessen außergewöhnliche Intelligenz und Führungsqualitäten sie auf die Position der Königin gebracht hatten. Sie war weise weit über ihr Alter hinaus, doch jetzt, am Anfang der ersten Krise die Naboo seit Jahrzehnten sah, war sie besorgt.

Sie war allein, während sie im Thronraum stand, doch hatte sie keine Zeit, den kurzen Moment der Ruhe zu genießen. Als Königin wurde ihr nur sehr selten Zeit für ihre eigenen Überlegungen zugestanden. Und jetzt überwältigten sie sie. Sie musste dabei zusehen, wie die Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation in Truppen ihre Leute durch die Straßen zu den Camps brachten. Sie fragte sich, wie die Abgesandten des Kanzlers dies geschehen lassen konnten. Eigentlich sollten sie eine diplomatische Lösung finden, doch sie waren erst gar nicht erschienen, wie der Vizekönig ihr mit unverhohlener Siegesgewissheit mitgeteilt hatte. Senator Palpatine, Naboos Botschafter im Galaktischen Senat, hatte sie daraufhin rasch informiert, dass der Vizekönig Lügen verbreitete und die Abgesandten tatsächlich schon angekommen _waren_. Trotz dieser sich offensichtlich entgegenstehenden Informationen musste Padmé nicht zwei Mal darüber nachdenken, welche Geschichte sie glauben sollte.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen außerhalb der Palastmauern zu. Die weiten Promenaden von Theed wurden stets zu den schönsten der Galaxie gezählt. Padmé konnte es nicht ertragen, solche Grausamkeiten in ihrer geliebten Stadt zu sehen. Wie konnte es die Handelsföderation nur wagen, ihre Truppen nach Naboo zu senden? Sie hätte nichts lieber getan, als Nute Gunray dafür seinen Reptilienhals umzudrehen. Doch das Geschehen war ihr beinahe aus den Händen genommen und die Erwürgung des Vizekönigs würde ihr wohl kaum dabei helfen, als politische Führerin anerkannt zu werden. Nein, hier bedurfte es etwas Feinsinnigerem, und dies verlangte nach drastischen Maßnahmen. Padmé ließ Sabé rufen. Es war Zeit, ihren sorgfältig durchdachten Plan auszuführen.


	2. Königliche Duplikate

**Kapitel Eins – Königliche Duplikate.**

Die Königin wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging durch die aus Marmor gefertigten Gänge zu ihren Gemächern. Dort würde sie Sabé treffen, ihre Hauptzofe und beste Freundin. Sie fühlten sich einander wie Cousinen, da Sabé bereits in einem frühen Alter von Padmés Tante Maré adoptiert worden war. Es gab zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur zwei junge Mädchen unter zwanzig Jahren in ganz Theed, die genug Intelligenz und Weisheit besaßen, um einen Planeten zu regieren. Padmé war selbstredend eine von ihnen. Glücklicherweise war Sabé die andere.

Sabé betrat den Raum umgehend, obwohl sie nicht im Dienst war. Padmés Zofen entfernten sich nie weit von ihr, obwohl Padmé in den seltenen privaten Momenten leicht vergessen konnte, dass sie ständig von Angestellten umgeben war. Sabé war bereits seit Kindheitstagen Padmés beste Freundin und hatte daher keine Scheu, sie mehr als Person und weniger als Königin zu behandeln. Sie sorgte außerdem dafür, dass die anderen Zofen Padmé zu ihren Ruhezeiten alleine ließen.

„Ich weiß, warum man mich hat rufen lassen", sagte sie bei Betreten des Raumes.

Padmé nickte. „Ich glaube, dass sich diese Situation nicht so schnell klären wird. Mit etwas Abstand kann ich unsere Optionen besser einschätzen, ohne ständig zurückhaltend und höflich sein zu müssen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich bin mir außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass unsere Leben in Gefahr sind."

„Nein, Padmé, _dein_ Leben ist in Gefahr", sagte Sabé mit einem Seufzen.

„Du wirst das Ziel sein, wenn du als Königin auftrittst", fuhr Padmé fort, ohne den Einwurf zu beachten. „Wenn ihr Vertrag nicht unterzeichnet wird, wird der Handelsföderation jedes Mittel Recht sein, um uns dazu zu zwingen. Gut möglich, dass es Attentate geben wird, aber denk daran – die anderen Zofen werden dich genauso beschützen wie mich. Ich bete inständig, dass dir bei diesem Plan nichts geschieht. Wenn ich, und nicht Captain Panaka die Wahl hätte, würde ich eine andere Doppelgängerin wählen."

„Das wäre sinnlos. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass die Ähnlichkeit zwischen uns beiden eine zu große Chance ist, um sie nicht zu nutzen. Erinnerst du dich an die Schule, als wir so getan haben, als seien wir Zwillinge?"

Padmé brachte den Hauch eines Lächelns zustande. Sie sahen einander wirklich außergewöhnlich ähnlich. Die Erinnerung jedoch brachte ein Gefühl von Traurigkeit bei den Gedanken an fröhlichere Zeiten, als die Dinge noch so viel einfacher erschienen.

„Du hast Recht", räumte Padmé ein. „Ich schätze, du bist sowieso die beste Doppelgängerin, weil du mich so gut kennst."

„Genau. Dann hast du eine Sache weniger, über die du dir Sorgen machen musst." Sabé setzte sich an Padmés Ankleidetisch und begann damit, weiße Farbe auf ihr Gesicht aufzutragen. „Die Götter wissen, dass du weniger davon gebrauchen kannst."

Padmé stellte sich hinter den Stuhl. „Hier ist das Rot. Weniger von was?"

„Sorgen."

Sabé schminkte ihre obere Lippe in einem Dunkelrot, während die Unterlippe durch das Mal der Erinnerung geteilt wurde. Es versinnbildlichte, warum die Menschen von Naboo für so lange Zeit in Frieden gelebt hatten. Der letzte Krieg hatte schreckliche Qualen und Leiden gebracht. Während der finalen Schlacht hatte die damalige Königin einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrer Lippe erlitten, der sie ein Leben lang entstellte. Für die restliche Zeit ihrer Regentschaft hatte sie ihre Unterlippe daher mit einem Strich dunkelroter Farbe geteilt, der das Mal der Erinnerung genannt wurde und als Mahnung dienen sollte, um sicherzustellen, dass Naboo ein friedlicher Planet bleiben würde. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt wurde das Mal von jedem Herrscher geehrt. Und jetzt realisierte Padmé seine Wichtigkeit mehr denn je.

Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog ein schwarzes Kleid mit einem Kopfschmuck aus schwarzen Federn hervor. ‚Wie passend', dachte sie, ‚es sieht aus wie ein Trauergewand.'

Fertig geschminkt zog Sabé das Gewand an und setzte sich vorsichtig den Kopfschmuck auf. „Zum Glück hattest du dieses Kleid noch."

„Warum?", fragte Padmé verwirrt.

„Weil wir keine Zeit haben, uns um meine Haare zu kümmern."

Sie betrachtete den königlichen Eindruck, den Padmés Kopfschmuck vermittelte und ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, ein so extravagantes Kleid zu tragen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre eigenen flachen Schuhe, um zu verhindern, dass jemand den kleinen Größenunterschied zwischen ihr und ihrer Cousine entdecken würde.

„Ich bin bereit."

Padmé betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Das schwere Makeup verdeckte Sabés eigene Gesichtszüge, so dass nur die grobe Gesichtsform übrigblieb. Padmé fand es ziemlich unheimlich, dass das Makeup sie so gut versteckte, aber es machte ihr auch Hoffnung.

„Du stellst eine ziemlich überzeugende Königin dar. Lass uns bloß hoffen, dass ich auch eine überzeugende Zofe bin."

„Ich werde nur eine überzeugende Königin sein, wenn dieser Trick wirklich all die Leute täuscht, von denen du das annimmst", entgegnete Sabé und rückte die kleine goldene Kette über ihrer Stirn zurecht.

„Dann lass uns das hoffen." Padmé berührte etwas unter ihrer Robe. Dann nahm sie ihr geliebtes Amulett ab und hielt es Sabé hin. „Trag das. Es wird dir Glück bringen und die Verkleidung perfekt machen."

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du das Ding abgenommen hast. Noch nie."

„Ich möchte, dass du es nimmst, Sab. Ich werde es wieder tragen, wenn unser Planet die Freiheit wieder hat."

Sabé nickte langsam, da sie wusste, wie hoffnungslos es war, Padmés einmal gefasste Ansichten zu ändern. „In Ordnung."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Saché, eine der anderen Zofen, trat mit einem frisch gereinigten Umhang ein. Sie blickte zu den beiden Königinnen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie sagte, „Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet so etwas nicht tun, Eure Hoheit."

Padmé und Sabé lächelten sich zu. „Entschuldige", sagte die echte Königin und griff nach einem Tuch, um sich das Makeup zu entfernen. Saché half ihr, den opulenten Kopfschmuck abzunehmen und brachte ihr Haar in eine einfachere Frisur. Danach zog Padmé schnell das flammenfarbene Gewand der königlichen Zofen an.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie zu 'Königin Sabé'. „Lasst uns gehen, die Droiden werde jede Minute im Palast sein."

Padmés drei verbliebene Zofen, Rabé, Eirtaé und Yané, schlossen sich ihnen vor der Tür an. Sie versammelten sich um Sabé, während sie zum Thronraum ging.

„Denk daran", flüsterte Padmé ihr ins Ohr, „wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, schau zu uns. Ich werde versuchen, dir eine Antwort zu geben. Ein positiver Kommentar bedeutet eine positive Antwort und andersherum."

Sabé nickte wortlos, da sie beim Betreten des Thronsaales plötzlich eine tiefe Besorgnis verspürte. Sie hatte Stunden mit dem Training als Doppelgängerin zugebracht, aber trotz dieser Vorbereitung hatte sie ein flaues Gefühl. Sie versuchte, es zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Königin Amidala zu werden.

Padmé, die sich nun nur Padmé Naberrie nannte, trat einen Schritt zurück und ordnete sich bei Rabé und Yané ein. Saché und Eirtaé bildeten das Schlusslicht.

Im Thronsaal trafen sie auf den Sicherheitschef, Captain Panaka, und seine Wachleute. Gouverneur Sio Bibble und die anderen Mitglieder des königlichen Beirates von Naboo standen nicht weit entfernt. Bibble und Panaka erkannten Padmé sofort, sagten jedoch nichts. Nur sie und die Zofen wussten von Sabés Rolle als Doppelgängerin.

Aus den tieferen Ebenen konnte man Schüsse von Blastern und die metallischen Stimmen der Kampfdroiden hören.

„Und da kommen sie", sagte Panaka trocken.

Sabé setzte sich auf den Thron und legte ihre Arme auf den Lehnen ab, wie sie es so oft bei Padmé gesehen hatte. „Lasst sie kommen."

In dieser Hinsicht enttäuschten die Droiden sie wirklich nicht. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatte sie die Kontrolle über den Thronsaal ergriffen und übermittelten dem Vizekönig, dass sie die Königin gefangen genommen hätten. Daraufhin wurde die Gruppe aus dem Saal zu dem großen Treppenabstieg geführt, wo der Vizekönig, Nute Gunray, und sein Leutnant Rune Haako standen. Es war schwierig, die Gesichtsausdrücke der Neimoidianer zu deuten, aber Sabé verspürte die Selbstgefälligkeit der beiden.

„Eure Hoheit", sagte er galant.

„Vizekönig."

„Ihr wurdet hierher gebracht, um–"

Sabé unterbrach ihn. „Ich wurde nicht hierher _gebracht_. Dies ist mein Thronsaal. Ich erkenne Eure Autorität nicht an, Nute Gunray."

„Na, na, Eure Hoheit. Wir müssen doch zumindest den Anschein von Zivilisiertheit wahren. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut." Er grinste süffisant.

„Es mag Euch überraschen", sagte Sabé sarkastisch, „aber es ginge mir wesentlich besser, wenn es in meiner Stadt nicht von Kampfdroiden der Föderation wimmeln würde."

„Leider eine unvermeidbare Notwendigkeit, Eure Hoheit. Sollen wir?" Er führte sie die Stufen hinunter.

„Wie werdet Ihr diese Invasion dem Senat erklären?", fragte Gouverneur Bibble, bevor Nute fortfahren konnte.

„Die Königin und ich werden einen Vertrag unterzeichnen, der unsere Besatzung hier legitimiert. Ich habe die Zusicherung, dass er vom Senat ratifiziert werden wird."

„Ich werde nicht kooperieren", antwortete Sabé nachdrücklich.

„Na, na, Eure Hoheit. Mit der Zeit wird das Leiden Eurer Bevölkerung Euch dazu bringen, die Dinge von meiner Sichtweise aus zu sehen." Nute wandte sich an einen der Droiden. „Commander, fahrt fort."

„Ja, Sir. Bringt sie in Camp Vier", sagte der Droide emotionslos.

Sabé mochte den Klang von Camp Vier nicht und blickte wütend umher, während sie aus dem Palast hinausgeführt wurde. Ein warnender Blick von Padmé brachte jedoch ihre Kontrolle zurück und sie wandelte ihren Blick in einen kalten, neutralen Ausdruck um. Königin Amidala zeigte nicht so schnell Emotionen. Padmé selbst fand dies schwierig, brachte es jedoch selber stets fertig, eine kühle Selbstsicherheit zu vermitteln. Wie ihre Freundin richtete Sabé sich gerade auf und hob ihr Kinn. Sie war stolz und sie war stark. Eine geschminkte Zofe in einem teuren Kleid, doch zugleich eine Königin für jeden, der sie sah. Der Doppelgängerinnen-Plan war dabei, vollständig umgesetzt zu werden.


	3. Obi-Wan

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit. Von nun an geht es schneller voran.

…

**Kapitel Zwei – Obi-Wan.**

Eine kleine Anzahl von Droiden begleitete die königliche Gruppe die Palaststufen herab und quer über den Hauptplatz von Theed, welcher noch Stunden zuvor ruhig und friedlich gewesen war. Jetzt war er gefüllt mit Droiden, die mit Blastern bewaffnet waren, und stark gerüsteten Panzern. Ein Feuer hatte seine Spuren an mehreren Häusern gelassen und klaffende Löcher gaben den Blick auf das Innere der Häuser frei. Transparistahlscherben und Brocken von Permalbeton lagen auf den Straßen verteilt. Die Abwesenheit von Menschen war unheimlich. Sabés Ärger flackerte auf, während sie sich umschaute. Es brauchte nicht viel, um darauf schließen zu können, dass die unschuldigen Bewohner von Theed zu den neuen Unterkünften in den Camps gebracht wurden.

Die Gruppe verließ die große Promenade und folgte eine der kleineren Seitenstraßen. Sabé meinte, eine Bewegung auf der Brücke über ihnen wahrzunehmen. Sie fragte sich, welcher neue Schrecken sie diesmal erwartete. Vielleicht war es nicht ihr Schicksal, in Camp Vier zu bleiben, sondern von einem Scharfschützen ermordet zu werden. Sie bezweifelte, dass Vizekönig Gunray mutig genug war, die Exekution einer regierenden Monarchin anzuordnen, aber sie hätte auf diese Vermutung nicht gewettet. Sie hatte genau diese Änderung der Umstände zuvor in den HoloNet Nachrichten gesehen. Ein Führer, der sich weigerte mit den einfallenden Truppen zu kooperieren wurde alsbald mit einem neuen Führer ersetzt, der dies tat. Und der Ersatz war oft von Dauer.

Der vermeintliche Scharfschütze verwandelte sich jedoch plötzlich in zwei Männer, die von der Brücke hinuntersprangen und direkt vor ihnen landeten. Ihr beeindruckender Auftritt wurde dabei von einem etwas nervös blickenden Gungan abgeschwächt, der schaukelnd unter der Brücke hing, bevor er schließlich auf dem Boden aufkam. Die beiden Männer zogen Lichtschwerter aus ihren Roben hervor und bestätigten so Sabés Vermutung, sie seien Jedi-Ritter. Mit einem atemberaubenden Geschick begannen sie, die Droiden zu eliminieren.

Der ältere der beiden musste zwischen vierzig und sechzig Jahren sein und sah schlagkräftig aus. Er bewegte sich mit einer bewundernswerten Schnelligkeit und Anmut. Aber es war der jüngere Mann, der Sabés Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er war vielleicht fünfundzwanzig, mit kurzen Haaren und dem charakteristischen Zopf der Jedi Padawane. Er bewegte sich nicht ganz so anmutig wie sein Meister, besaß jedoch die gleiche machtvolle Ausstrahlung.

Bevor Sabé zu Atem kommen konnte, war der Kampf vorüber und der ältere Mann trat an sie heran. „Wir sollten die Straße verlassen, Eure Hoheit."

Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken führte Sio Bibble Sabé durch eine geschützte Nische. Sabé wusste, dass sie undankbar war, aber hasste diese Geste trotzdem. Sie konnte schließlich ohne Unterstützung gehen! Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb gelassen, während sie sich um die Jedi sammelten, doch innerlich schalt sie sich, über Bibble irritiert zu sein, wo sie doch eigentlich bei vollster Aufmerksamkeit bleiben sollte.

Nachdem sie alle außer Sichtweite waren, begann der Jedi-Meister mit einer Erklärung. „Wir sind die Botschafter des Obersten Kanzlers."

Ihre Retter waren die Männer, von denen der Vizekönig behauptet hatte, sie wären nicht zu den Friedenverhandlungen erschienen. Sabé war überrascht über Kanzler Valorums Entscheidung, Jedi als Botschafter zu schicken, aber angesichts der gefährlichen Situation machte es Sinn. Sie bezweifelte auch sehr, dass sie nicht aufgetaucht wären, was nur ein weiterer Beweis für Senator Palpatines Version der Geschichte war. Offensichtlich unterschätze Vizekönig Gunray Königin Amidalas Intelligenz, was Sabé als sehr beleidigend empfand.

„Es scheint, als wären Eure Verhandlungen gescheitert, Botschafter", sagte Gouverneur Bibble bitter.

„Die Verhandlungen haben niemals stattgefunden", antwortete der Jedi-Meister. „Wir müssen dringend Kontakt mit der Republik herstellen."

Panaka trat hervor. „Sie haben all unsere Kommunikationsverbindungen lahm gelegt."

„Habt ihr Transportmittel?", fragte der Jedi-Meister.

Panaka nickte. „Im Haupthangar. Diesen Weg entlang."

Sabé erlaubte ihm mit einem Wink, die Führung zu übernehmen, bevor er dies von alleine tat. Sie unterdrückte ihr Lächeln, als sie sein Stirnrunzeln sah. Seiner Meinung nach, die er schon mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, sollte Sabé ihre Macht als Königin nur ausüben, wenn es absolut unerlässlich war. Ihrer Meinung nach war es unumgänglich, die Vorteile aus der Situation zu ziehen, dass sie höher stand als er. Sie folgte ihm, darauf bedacht, ihren Rock vom Boden fernzuhalten.

Hinter ihr setzten sich Padmés Füße wie automatisch in Bewegung, während sie tief in Gedanken versunken war. Sie hatte nicht mit dem Eingreifen der Jedi gerechnet und war jetzt vor eine unangenehme Wahl gestellt. Sie konnte tun, was sie ohne Zweifel von ihr fordern würden und Naboo verlassen. Oder sie konnte bleiben und versuchen in Theed zu helfen. Die Entscheidung war schwierig. Egal, welche Wahl sie traf, sie würde immer eine Hilfsmöglichkeit wissentlich vernachlässigen. Wenn sie ginge, könnte sie ein Gesuch vor dem Senat einbringen, würde jedoch ihr Volk mit den Kampfdroiden zurücklassen. Wenn sie auf Naboo blieb, könnte sie das Problem vor Ort angehen, jedoch ohne die Hilfe des Senates. Diese Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und jeder schien mal der attraktivere zu sein, bis sie von dem abrupten Halt der Gruppe gestört wurden.

Sie sammelten sich alle in der Nische, die zu dem Hangar führte. Die Türen waren halb geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf das Chaos im Inneren frei. Panaka und die Jedi spähten durch die Tür und beobachteten eine Gruppe von Kampfdroiden.

„Es sind zu viele", sagte Panaka mit einer Grimasse.

Der Jedi-Meister antwortete kurz, „Das wird kein Problem sein", bevor er sich Sabé zuwandte. „Eure Hoheit, unter diesen Umständen schlage ich vor, Ihr begleitet uns nach Coruscant."

Sabé wehrte sofort ab. „Vielen Dank, Botschafter, aber mein Platz ist bei meinem Volk."

„Sie werden Euch töten, wenn ihr bleibt."

„Das würden sie nicht wagen!", sagte Bibble erregt.

„Sie brauchen sie, um eine Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, der diese Invasion legalisiert", erklärte Panaka. „Sie können es sich nicht leisten, sie zu töten."

„Da steckt noch mehr hinter dieser Sache, Eure Hoheit", sagte der Jedi-Meister ruhig. „Die Invasion der Föderation hier macht keinen Sinn. Meine Gefühle sagen mir, dass sie Euch töten werden."

Seine Worte ernüchterten die Gruppe, da sie wussten, dass die Jedi-Ritter sich auf ihre Sinne und Gefühle verließen.

Bibble war der Erste der aussprach, was allen als das einzig vernünftige Verhalten erschien. „Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist, dass sich der Senat an unsere Seite stellt. Senator Palpatine wird Eure Hilfe benötigen." Er war Sabé zugewandt, sprach jedoch zu Padmé.

„Es ist unmöglich, durch die Blockade zu kommen, Eure Hoheit", warf Panaka ein. „Jeder Fluchtversuch wird gefährlich sein."

Sabés Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Bibble versuchte er erneut. „Eure Hoheit, ich werde hierbleiben und tun, was ich kann. Sie müssen den königlichen Beirat einberufen, wenn sie die Kontrolle behalten wollen. Aber Ihr müsst gehen."

Angesichts einer Entscheidung, die nur die echte Königin treffen konnte, drehte Sabé sich zu ihren Zofen um und suchte Augenkontakt mit Padmé. „Beide Möglichkeiten bedeuten eine große Gefahr. Für uns alle."

„Wir sind stark, Eure Hoheit", sagte ihre Cousine ruhig.

Sabé nahm an, das bedeutete Ja und schaute auf den Boden, während sie vorgab, ihre Wahl zu treffen.

„Wenn wir gehen, Eure Hoheit, dann müssen wir es jetzt tun", forderte der Jedi-Meister sie sachte auf.

„Dann werde ich unseren Fall dem Senat vortragen", sagte Sabé entschieden. „Seid vorsichtig, Gouverneur."

Als Begleitung wählte sie Rabé, Eirtaé und natürlich Padmé aus. Saché und Yané blieben unglücklich bei Bibble. Sabé bedauerte, Saché zurückzulassen, da das junge Mädchen nach Sabé Padmés liebste Freundin war. Aber es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Die drei blieben zurück und der Rest der Gruppe überquerte den Weg zum Hangar. Der Jedi-Meister hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie für nichts anhalten konnten.

„Wir müssen diese Piloten befreien." Panaka deutete auf eine Gruppe von Männern, die unbehaglich auf dem Boden saßen, die Blaster der Droiden auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte der junge Jedi ruhig und ging in Richtung der Piloten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sabé ihn sprechen hörte und sie merkte sofort, dass er eine angenehme und befehlshabende Stimme zugleich hatte. Es war leicht, sich vorzustellen, wie er sich aus jeder Situation herausreden konnte. Sabé bewunderte diese Fähigkeit, da sie selbst dies eher schwierig fand, trotz ihres Trainings als Doppelgängerin der Königin. Der junge Jedi würde es wahrscheinlich mühelos aussehen lassen. Er sprach in einem freundlichen Coruscant-Akzent, den sie bezaubernd fand. Sie ermahnte sich, sich auf die bevor liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Hätte Saché von ihren Gedanken gewusst, hätte sie sie gnadenlos damit aufgezogen.

Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg zu dem großen Schiff, einem schlanken nubischen Gefährt, welches oft für die Kurdistanzflüge der Königin genutzt wurde, fort. Sabé hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, in ihm zu reisen und wünschte, sie würde es jetzt unter anderen Umständen tun.

An der Rampe des Schiffes stoppte sie ein Wachdroide mit einem scharfen „Halt!".

„Ich bin der Botschafter des Obersten Kanzlers, ich bringe diese Leute nach Coruscant."

Das ruhige Auftreten des Jedi-Meisters schien des Droiden zu verwirren. „Wo… bringt Ihr sie hin?"

„Nach Coruscant", antwortete der Jedi mit einer Spur, die Sarkasmus hätte sein können.

„Coruscant…uh… das macht keinen… uh… wartet…. Ihr seid unter Arrest!"

In diesem Moment traten beide Jedi von entgegen liegenden Seiten des Raumes in Aktion. Sabé hatte gerade genug Zeit, eine dramatische Parade und Angriff vom Lichtschwert des Jedi-Meisters und einen scheinbar mühelosen Tritt seines Padawan zu sehen, bevor sie in die Kammern der Königin auf dem Schiff geeilt wurde.

„Wie kannst du es nur hier aushalten?", fragte Sabé Padmé nachdem die Zofen sie alleine gelassen hatten. „Kein Fenster und nur künstliches Licht!"

Padmé krauste die Nase. „Ich mag es auch nicht, Sab. Du solltest dich besser hinsetzen, bevor die Jedi hierher kommen."

Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis sie kamen und währenddessen wussten die Königin und ihre Zofen nicht, was draußen vor sich ging. Sie hörten die Schüsse und ab und an auch eine Explosion, die das Schiff erschütterte. Die jungen Frauen tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„Warum sind sie noch nicht zur Lichtgeschwindigkeit gewechselt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Padmé zu. „Ich hoffe, dass das Schiff nicht zu sehr beschädigt wurde."

Die drei standen hinter Sabés Thron wie eine Leibwache, die nur darauf wartete, gerufen zu werden. Als schließlich alles still war, betraten Captain Panaka und die Jedi den Raum, gefolgt von einem blauen Astromechdroiden.

„Eure Hoheit", sagt der Jedi-Ritter freundlich. „Verzeiht, dass wir uns nicht früher vorgestellt haben. Ich bin Qui-Gon Jinn und dies ist mein Schüler, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Meister Jinn. Ich möchte mich für Eure Hilfe bedanken", antwortete Sabé ihm und verschränkte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Wir haben einige technische Probleme und einen Schaden an den Schutzschilden und dem Hyperantrieb erlitten", sagte Panaka. „Ohne diesen Droiden wäre der Schaden aber noch viel schlimmer gewesen." Er deutete auf dem Astromechdroiden, welcher mit Öl und Ruß verschmutzt war.

„Bitte erklärt, Captain."

„Er schaffte es, den feindlichen Geschützen auszuweichen und den Hyperantrieb wieder anzuschließen. Ein sehr gut programmierter Droide, Eure Hoheit. Ohne Zweifel hat er nicht nur das Schiff, sondern auch unsere Leben gerettet."

„Er muss gelobt werden", sagte Sabé und widerstand einem Lächeln. „Wie lautet seine Nummer?"

Captain Panaka wischte etwas Schmutz von der Seite des Droiden. „R2-D2, Eure Hoheit."

„Vielen Dank, R2-D2." Sabé sah zu den Zofen. „Padmé, säubere diesen Droiden so gut du kannst. Er verdient unsere Dankbarkeit."

Padmé sah ehrlich erfreut aus, etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie hatte Sabé gebeten, ihr genauso viele Aufgaben wie den anderen Zofen zu geben, da es sonst verdächtig aussehen würde, aber trotzdem fühlte Sabé sich komisch, ihrer Cousine eine Arbeit zu aufzugeben, wo es doch eigentlich andersherum sein sollte. Padmé trat neben R2-D2, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, bevor sie nicht den Rest des Lageberichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Fahrt fort, Captain", sagte Sabé schnell nachdem sie Padmés Absicht erkannt hatte.

Panaka tauschte einen Blick mit den Jedi und Qui-Gon trat vor.

„Eure Hoheit, mit Eurer Erlaubnis fliegen wir zu einem abgelegenen Planeten namens Tatooine. Er liegt weit außerhalb der Reichweite der Handelsföderation. Dort können wir die benötigten Reparaturen vornehmen und dann weiter nach Coruscant reisen."

Sabé war entmutigt. Eine Verzögerung? Das würde sicherlich dazu führen, dass noch mehr Leben aus Naboo verloren wären und Gouverneur Bibble unter noch größerem Druck stand.

„Ich stimme diesbezüglich nicht mit den Jedi überein", sagte Panaka und runzelte seine Stirn.

Qui-Gon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr müsst meinem Urteilsvermögen vertrauen, Eure Hoheit." Der Jedi-Meister drehte sich plötzlich zu Padmé um und sein Gesicht spiegelte klar seine Überraschung darüber, dass sie immer noch anwesend war, wider.

Padmé verbeugte sich steif und verließ den Raum mit R2-D2 im Schlepptau. Sabé rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Thron, was ausreichte, um Qui-Gons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen.

„Einverstanden, Meister Jedi. Ich vertraue Eurer Erfahrung und Fähigkeit in dieser Sache."

Qui-Gon verneigte sich. „Vielen Dank, Eure Hoheit."

Die zwei Jedi verließen den Raum mit Panaka und Sabé blieb mit den zwei Zofen zurück.

„Tja." Rabés Worte unterbrachen ihre Gedanken eine Weile später. „Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Dass wir nach Tatooine gehen?"

„Ja. Ihre Hoheit war nicht gefreut, das konnte man von ihrem Gesicht ablesen."

Sabé drehte sich umständlich, um sie anzusehen. Der Kopfschmuck hatte die störende Eigenschaft, die Hälfte ihres Sichtfeldes abzudecken.

„Nun, das überrascht mich nicht. Denk nur an die Konsequenzen, die eine Verzögerung haben kann."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken", Rabé lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, als ihr die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation bewusst wurde. Sie seufzte. „Manchmal ist es schwierig, die Leibwache zu sein."

„Immerhin bist du nicht die Königin", versuchte Sabé sie aufzumuntern.

„Mit meinem Akzent? Ich bin nie als Doppelgängerin in Betracht gekommen." Rabé stammte aus einem abgelegenen Dorf im Süden von Naboo, was ihre starke, trällernde Aussprache erklärte.

Sabé lächelte. „Nun, weder du noch Eirtaé würden eine gute Doppelgängerin abgeben, du mit deinem Akzent und Eirtaé mit Haaren, die fast so hell sind wie die von Kanzler Valorum."

Eirtaé lachte leise und strich sich eine Strähne ihres hellen blonden Haares hinter ihre Kapuze.

„Dann weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Sabé und Eirtaé wechselten einen Blick. „Was?"

„Wir müssen wirklich gute Leibwachen sein, da wir schließlich nicht wegen unserer Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin ausgewählt wurden."

„Witzig", knurrte Sabé, als Eirtaé mit ihrer Kollegin übereinstimmte.

Die Doppelgängerin der Königin hielt inne, als sie ein leises Geräusch außerhalb der Tür wahrnahm.

„Shh", zischte sie hastig, „Hört."

Der eindeutige Klang von zwei Paar Schritten war deutlich hörbar. Die drei Zofen richteten sich augenblicklich auf und verbannten jedes Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern. Viel Übung hatte sie darin sehr gut gemacht. Sabé glättete ihren Rock und versuchte, sich möglichst würdevoll zu setzen, während sie sich daran erinnerte, mit dem speziellen königlichen Hofakzent zu reden, den Padmé und sie entwickelt hatten, wenn sie als Königin einsprang. Dies war eine von Captain Panaka vorgeschlagene Sicherheitsmaßnahme für den Fall, dass jemand Padmés Stimme widererkannte, während sie als Zofe verkleidet war. Padmé hatte das nicht für wahrscheinlich gehalten, aber hatte die Maßnahme trotzdem akzeptiert um Captain Panaka, der eine Tendenz zur Rechthaberei hatte, glücklich zu machen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Padmé und Panaka traten ein. Sabé entspannte sich sofort. Padmé hatte die Kleidung der Zofen abgelegt und war in eine grobe blaue Tunika gekleidet.

„Ich begleite Qui-Gon Jinn und den Gungan in die Stadt", verkündete sie.

„Padmé, ist das eine kluge Entscheidung?"

Der Blick von Panaka sagte Sabé, dass er genau das Gleiche dachte.

„Ich vertraue diesem Jedi nicht und möchte sicher gehen, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tut. Er mit seinem ‚Eure Hoheit, mit Eurer Erlaubnis', wenn er offensichtlich eh das getan hätte, was er für das Beste hielt."

Eirtaé meldete sich zu Wort. „Warum lasst Ihr nicht Rabé oder mich gehen, Eure Hoheit?"

„Nein", sagte Padmé entschlossen. „Ich werde gehen und damit Ende. Sabé, Panaka wird dem Jedi sagen, dass du mich angewiesen hast, etwas über den Planeten zu lernen." Während sie sprach spürten sie die Erschütterung, was bedeutete, dass das Schiff im Landevorgang war.

Sabé sah ihre Freundin an. „Das ist also die Geschichte, falls jemand fragen sollte?"

Padmé nickte. „Denk daran, ich vertraue auf dich, die richtigen Entscheidungen während meiner Abwesenheit zu treffen. Du wirst mich nicht kontaktieren können. Obi-Wan Kenobi bleibt hier, also kann er dir Rat geben und dich beschützen."

„In Ordnung."

„Panaka und die Wachen und die Piloten sind auch da. Verlass unter keinen Umständen das Schiff, verstanden?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Panakas Komlink gab ein summendes Geräusch von sich und er griff danach.

„Panaka."

„Captain, der Jedi und der Gungan haben gerade das Schiff mit dem kleinen Droiden verlassen."

Der Ausdruck auf Padmés Gesicht hätte sie leicht alle in Stein verwandeln können.

„Captain, Ihr kommt mit mir", blaffte sie. „Wir müssen sie einholen." Sie rief, „Viel Glück, Sabé", über ihre Schulter, als die beiden den Raum verließen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so etwas wie Glück gibt", murmelte Sabé.


	4. Frust

A/N: Frohe Ostern! Es geht weiter.

...

Kapitel Drei – Frust.

Padmé und Panaka waren bereits seit zehn Minuten unterwegs, als Obi-Wan Kenobi den Raum betrat. Sabé verspürte ein Flattern wie von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch und fragte sich, wo dieses Gefühl wohl hergekommen war. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Jedi Gedanken spüren konnten und sie errötete unter ihrem schweren Make-Up. Doch wenn der junge Jedi etwas gespürt hatte, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken, wofür Sabé ihm unendlich dankbar war.

Tatsächlich war Obi-Wan so sehr mit dem Gedanken an die plötzlichen Verantwortung, die Qui-Gon ihm übertragen hatte, beschäftigt, dass er es noch nicht einmal einen vor ihm tanzenden Sith bemerkt hätte.

Sabé schob ihre ungewohnten Gefühle beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Pflicht. Sie hatte Padmé einmal zu einem Treffen zwischen Naboo und dem Hapes-Sternhaufen begleitet. Noch nicht einmal die Hapaner, bekannt als die schönste aller Menschenrassen in der Galaxie, hatten sie damals abgelenkt und sie würde es daher nicht einem Jedi-Anwärter erlauben, sie jetzt abzulenken.

„Eure Hoheit", begann er, „ich bin mir sicher Ihr wisst, dass mein Meister die Stadt aufsucht, um einen neuen Hyperantrieb zu finden."

Sabé versuchte, ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. „Einen _neuen_ Hyperantrieb? Wurde er so schlimm beschädigt?"

„Ich befürchte ja, Eure Hoheit."

„Hmm. Captain Panaka hat wohl vergessen, das zu erwähnen. Ich habe meine Zofe auch mitgeschickt. Sie wird mir später über den Planeten berichten. Ich habe noch nie von Tatooine gehört, es ist kein System, über das im Senat viel gesprochen wird. Ich würde gerne mehr erfahren."

„Wenn Ihr wünscht, kann ich Euch die technischen Informationen aus der Datenbank besorgen."

Sabé schüttelte vorsichtig ihren Kopf, stets bewusst, dass eine schnelle Bewegung wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen würde, dass die Federn ihres Kopfschmucks abfallen würden.

„Vielen Dank, Jedi Kenobi, aber ein technischer Überblick kann mir nichts über die Kultur des Planeten, seine Menschen, die Atmosphäre und die Stimmung berichten. Solche Dinge findet man nur sehr selten in einer Datenbank. Und da ich sie aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht selbst erleben kann, muss ich wohl den erzählerischen Fähigkeiten meiner Zofe vertrauen."

Obi-Wan neigte seinen Kopf leicht. „Ich verstehe. Es wäre auch mein Wunsch, selber die Stadt zu sehen. Anderseits ist es eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen, Eure Hoheit. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich während unseres Aufenthaltes für Euch tun kann, so sagt es bitte."

„Vielen Dank, Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum, während er noch verwirrter über die Monarchin von Naboo war, als er es vor Betreten des Raumes bereits gewesen war. Berichte über Königin Amidala beschrieben sie als wunderschön, doch gleichzeitig sehr ernst, mit einem solch scharfsinnigen, politischen Verstand wie viele der erfahrensten Senatoren. Die Art, wie sie über den Planeten gesprochen hatte, schien zu letzteren beiden Eigenschaften nicht zu passen. Allerdings waren solche Berichte nicht immer wahrheitsgetreu und Obi-Wan hatte bereits früh gelernt, dass die Formel „Glaube nicht alles, was du liest" durchaus etwas Wahres in sich hatte.

Er hatte ein von der Königin ausgehendes Gefühl gespürt, das man fast als Interesse an ihm beschreiben konnte. Dabei hatte sie sicher keinerlei Gründe, an ihm interessiert zu sein. Es passte schlichtweg nicht zu ihrem hoheitsvollen Charakter. Obi-Wan vermutete, dass er lediglich Gefühle ihrer Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber aufnahm. Schließlich _hatten_ er und Qui-Gon gerade eben erst ihre Leben gerettet. Beruhigt durch diesen logischen Schluss ging er Richtung Cockpit, um Captain Panaka zu suchen.

In den Räumen der Königin errötete Sabé immer noch, dankbar für die weiße Gesichtsfarbe und den Schutz, den sie ihr gab.

„Ich bin damit nicht etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, oder?", fragte sie die anderen.

„Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen", sagte Eirtaé wahrheitsgetreu, „aber nur jemand der Ihre Hoheit sehr gut kennt würde es bemerkt haben. Ich habe schon ein, zwei Mal gehört, wie sie so gesprochen hat."

„Gut für mich."

Sabé sank in ihren Thron. Rabé und Eirtaé traten von ihren Plätzen hinter dem Thron hervor und setzten sie auf die Bänke an den Wänden des Raumes.

„Setz dich gerade hin, sonst zerknitterst du das Kleid."

„Sei ruhig, Rabé", murrte sie.

Rabé zwinkerte Eirtaé zu. Saché war die Lustigste unter den Zofen und munterte oft alle auf, aber auch Rabé übernahm diese Rolle manchmal und war dabei meist genauso witzig.

„_Weißt_ du eigentlich, wie lange es gedauert hat, alle Falten auszubügeln?"

„Ja, tue ich", sagte Sabé niedergeschlagen.

„Oh, jetzt blas nicht so einen Trübsal", antwortete Rabé. „Ich weiß, dass die Situation ernst ist, aber wir helfen weder uns noch der Königin, wenn wir hier in Selbstmitleid baden."

Sabé seufzte. „Ich schätze, du hast Recht, aber ich habe Angst, als Doppelgängerin ein schreckliches Durcheinander anzurichten."

„Nein, du machst deine Sache gut", beruhigte Eirtaé sie. „Und du siehst so sehr wie Ihre Hoheit aus, dass noch nicht einmal der königliche Beirat dich erkennt."

„Erst marschiert die Handelsföderation ein und dann muss ich diesen Staubwedel aus Federn tragen", sie deutete auf ihren Kopfschmuck, „und zur Krönung blamiere ich mich auch noch vor einem Jedi. Scheint, als würde das eine ziemlich schlechte Woche werden."

Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich auf ihre Hand zu lehnen, um das Make-Up nicht zu verwischen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Padmé es fast jeden Tag tragen konnte. Es juckte bereits jetzt und sie trug es gerade einmal für wenige Stunden.

Die Zofen mussten weitere drei Stunden warten und vertrieben sie sich mit sinnlosen Wortspielen, bevor sie näherkommende Schritte von draußen hörten und alle Mühe hatten, wieder auf ihre Plätze zu kommen. Sabé schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Thron, bevor Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka und einer seiner Offiziere eintraten.

„Eure Hoheit", begann Panaka. „Wir haben Nachricht von Theed."

„Übermittelt sie hierher", befahl Sabé sofort.

Kurz darauf wurde ein schwaches Hologramm von Gouverneur Bibble in der Mitte des Raumes sichtbar und Panaka und der Offizier setzten sich auf die Bänke, um zuzuschauen.

Das Hologramm knisterte. „… Die Zahl der Todesopfer ist katastrophal. … Ich muss mich ihren Wünschen beugen … Ihr _müsst_ mich kontaktieren…" Das Bild von Bibble flackerte und verschwand.

Sabé fühlte sich, als wäre sie in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht worden. Die Worte „Todesopfer" und „katastrophal" wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Sie kam nicht umher sich zu fragen, wie Padmé sich fühlen würde, wenn sie es sah. Am meisten jedoch fragte sie sich, was sie nun tun würden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob von ihr erwartet wurde, Bibble zu antworten. Sabé wandte sich an Obi-Wan, mit den Augen um Rat fragend.

„Es ist eine Falle", sagte er, während er zu Tür ging. „Sendet keine Antwort. Sendet überhaupt nichts."

Dann war er verschwunden.

Sabé wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Panaka zu. „Stimmt Ihr mit dem Jedi darin überein, Captain?"

„Ja, ich denke er hat Recht. Jede Übermittlung würde unsere Position verraten."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist schwierig, hier zu sitzen und keinerlei Antwort geben zu können."

„Du musst stark sein, Sabé", sagte Panaka, nachdem sein Offizier den Raum verlassen hatte. „Lasst uns hoffen, dass Königin Amidala sicher von Mos Espa wiederkehrt."

„Natürlich wird sie sicher wiederkehren, Captain. Was soll ihr geschehen, wenn Meister Jinn bei ihr ist?"

Panaka antwortete nicht, sondern schüttelt nur leicht seinen Kopf und ging.

„Er muss lockerer werden", beobachtete Rabé.

Sabé erhob sich von dem Thron und begann, auf und ab zu wandern, während ihr langes Gewand hinter ihr raschelte. Gedanklich abwesend zog sie eine der Perlen von dem kunstvoll ausgearbeiteten Rock ab und drehte sie zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir einfach nur hier herumsitzen."

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können", sagte Eirtaé leise.

„Ich glaube, dieser Raum bekommt mir nicht. Ich werde etwas rausgehen."

Eirtaé und Rabé tauschten einen Blick.

„Wohin genau möchtest du gehen?"

„Egal wohin, solange es nur nicht dieser Raum ist. Ich werde das Schiff nicht verlassen, keine Sorge."

Und bevor die zwei Zofen noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie durch die Tür verschwunden.


	5. Geplänkel

Kapitel Vier – Geplänkel.

Langsam und mit ihrem Kopf voller Sorgen ging Sabé langsam durch das Schiff. Es war langweilig und monoton, aber es war besser als im Thronraum rumzusitzen. Sie begann zu verstehen, warum Captain Panaka an ihren Fähigkeiten, Königin Amidala darzustellen, zweifelte. Jede Entscheidung, die sie traf, warf Zweifel auf, ob es die richtige war. Da sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, Padmé zu kontaktieren, war sie umso mehr über ihr Handeln besorgt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Cousine ihr niemals Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn sich ihre Entscheidungen als schlecht herausstellten, aber das machte es fast nur schlimmer. Das Umherwandern machte sie ruhiger, auch wenn der Platz auf dem Schiff begrenzt war. Sie vermied das Cockpit, wo Captain Panaka wahrscheinlich war, denn sie wusste, dass er es nicht gut finden würde, sie außerhalb des Thronraumes zu sehen.

Sie fand Obi-Wan, der einen Datenblock in einem der Aufenthaltsräume las. Beim Geräusch ihrer Schritte schaute er auf und lächelte höflich. Sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln, froher darüber, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen, als sie sich selber eingestehen würde.

„Eure Hoheit, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, viele Dank. Der Thronraum wurde etwas zu eng für meinen Geschmack, daher habe ich einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schiff unternommen. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Zofen, das muss ich wohl nicht erwähnen."

Obi-Wans Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nun, Eure Hoheit, Ihr könnt mir gerne Gesellschaft leisten."

„Vielen Dank.". Sie setzte sich vorsichtig hin, darauf bedacht, die vielen Lagen ihres Rockes nicht zu zerknittern. „Was lest Ihr?"

„Die technischen Auswertungen des Hyperantriebes."

„Oh, ich verstehe."

„Interessiert Ihr Euch für Technologie, Eure Hoheit?"

Sabé widerstand dem Drang, ihre Nase zu rümpfen. „Ich verstehe etwas von Technologie. Ich bin absolut fähig, kleine Reparaturen vorzunehmen, aber es interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Eirtaé ist mehr daran interessiert, vielleicht solltet Ihr mit ihr reden. Ich bleibe lieber bei der Politik und überlasse die Technologie denen mit mehr Kenntnis."

Obi-Wan ließ den Datenblock sinken. „Sollte ich Hilfe benötigen, werde ich sie fragen. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mit der Lage auf dem Schiff zufrieden", sagte er höflich mit dem Wissen, dass es nichts gab, was er ändern konnte, wenn dem nicht so war.

„Vielen Dank, ja, in Anbetracht der Umstände. Abgesehen von der Hilflosigkeit", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Hilflosigkeit? Ihr findet, dass Ihr nicht helft, indem Ihr hier seid?"

„Ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle unternehmen. Durch unsere Verzögerung auf diesem Planeten gefährden wir zahllose Leben auf Naboo. Ich kann das nicht vergessen."

Obi-Wan nickte ernst. „Das kann ich verstehen."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich schon kaum etwas tun, wenn ich unsere Sache dem Senat vortrage und hier in dieser Wüste kann ich noch viel weniger tun."

„Ihr habt mein Mitleid, Eure Hoheit. Es ist nie erfreulich daran zu denken, dass viele Leben aufgrund der eigenen Handlungen gefährdet sind; in Eurem Fall durch diese Verzögerung hier." Er pausierte und schloss seine Augen. „Ich spüre eine große Panik und Verwirrung von Naboo, aber nicht viele Schmerzen. Aber Ihr müsst daran denken, Eure Hoheit, mir wurde noch nicht der Rang eines Jedi-Ritters gewährt."

„Ich vertraue auf Eure Fähigkeiten", antwortete Sabé ihm wahrheitsgetreu, „und ich bin mir sicher, dass Meister Jinn dies auch tut."

Obi-Wan schien gerührt. „Vielen Dank." Das Thema wechselnd fragte er, „Ihr beschriebt Euren Thronraum als eng. Wie kommt das?"

Sabé zuckte innerlich zusammen. „Bitte entschuldigt das. Ich brauchte nur etwas Abwechslung. Und der Raum _ist_ sehr eng und er hat keine Fenster. Ich würde gerne nach draußen gehen, aber Padmé hat mir verboten, das Schiff zu verlassen." Sie bemerkte ihren schrecklichen Fehler und fragte sich, wie sie das wieder ausbügeln konnte.

Aber Obi-Wan fing an zu lachen. „_Padmé _hat Euch verboten, das Schiff zu verlassen?"

„Ja, sie… ich meine, die Zofen können ziemlich herrisch sein."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Euch nur beschützen wollen, Eure Hoheit."

„Ja." Sie erlaubte sich ein schwaches Lächeln und fühlte, wie ihr Herz einen kleinen Satz machte, als sie ihn ansah. Sie wusste nicht, was er an sich hatte, das sie dazu brachte, so wenig Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Wieder ermahnte sie sich, dass sie sich noch nie zuvor von einem gut aussehenden Gesicht hatte ablenken lassen. Sie fragte sich, warum er sie so faszinierte.

‚Was ist nur mit mir los?', schalt sie sie selbst.

Obi-Wan, der sich ihr gegenüber in diesem Moment sehr geöffnet hatte, hörte das und schaute verwirrt auf. Auch konnte er einen ungewöhnlich hohen Grad an Täuschung von ihr fühlen, doch beachtete er dies nicht, da er glaubte, nur die Last und Sorgen, die auf ihren jungen Schultern ruhten, zu spüren. Sie war schließlich die Königin eine wichtigen, wenn auf kleinen, Planeten. Trotzdem erklärte dies noch nicht, weshalb sie so viel Interesse an ihm zu haben schien. Es machte keinen Sinn.

Hätte er diese Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, hätte Sabé ihm zugestimmt. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, dass die Königin von Naboo Interesse an einem jungen Jedi Padawan zeigte, da sie viel wichtigere Dinge beschäftigten. Aber es machte Sinn, dass eine ihrer Zofen diese Gefühle hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr gleich zwei Fehler innerhalb von fünf Minuten passiert waren. Was hatte er nur an sich, dass sie so nervös wurde? Sie sollte kühl und ruhig sein. Nichts davon zeigte sich im Moment jedoch. Der Grund dafür war, auch wenn sie es noch nicht wusste, dass ihr Instinkt ihr riet, ihm zu vertrauen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu sammeln und ihre Konzentration wiederzufinden.

Obi-Wan und Sabé unterhielten sich für eine weitere Stunde. Sabé machte keine weiteren Fehler und fand bald heraus, dass sie gut mit ihm reden konnte, nachdem sie sich an ihre Rolle in seiner Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir diese Unterhaltung geführt haben, Jedi Kenobi", sagte sie beim Aufstehen.

„Das bin ich auch, Eure Hoheit."

Er lächelte und Sabé fand es plötzlich sehr schwierig, die Fassade von Königin Amidala aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihm zu sagen, ‚Sabé, ich heiße Sabé', doch sie wagte es nicht. Wagte es noch nicht einmal daran zu denken, aus Angst Padmé zu verraten.

„Ich schätze, ich kann das Schiff nicht verlassen, auch wenn Ihr dabei seid?"

„Ich denke das wäre keine gute Idee, Eure Hoheit. Abgesehen davon tobt draußen ein Sandsturm."

Sabé hob eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich? Nun, wie schon gesagt, es gibt keine Fenster."

„Keine Fenster bedeuten auch keine Möglichkeit, Euch von außen zu erschießen, _Eure Hoheit_", zischte Eirtaé.

Obi-Wan unterdrückte ein Lächeln und Sabé verließ den Raum.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da getan hast?", sagte Eirtaé sobald sie zurück im Thronraum waren.

„Ich habe ein Gespräch geführt, wonach sah es denn sonst aus?"

„Ist das etwas, was Königin Amidala tun würde?"

„Einen technischen Überblick und die Sicherheit mit einem Jedi, der zu ihrem Schutz da ist, zu diskutieren? Ja, ich glaube, das würde sie tun", antwortete Sabé scharf.

Eirtaé sah sie zweifelnd an. „Es war also nicht nur leeres Geplänkel?"

Sabé rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Götter, nein, Eirtaé, das war es nicht. Schau, ich weiß dass du die Älteste und Weiseste hier bist, aber ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen. Ich wurde genauso sorgfältig ausgebildet wie du."

Eirtaé nickte. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Sabé. Aber als du nicht zurückkamst, haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht, dass irgendetwas passiert ist."

„Was sollte passiert sein? Auf einem Schiff mit Piloten, Wächtern und einem Jedi?"

Eirtaé sah verärgert aus. „Das stimmt, aber man weiß ja nie."

Kurz darauf betrat Obi-Wan unerwartet den Raum. Auf den Bänken sitzend richtete Rabé und Eirtaé sich auf. Da sie auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Raumes saßen, blieb ihre Formation in Order. Vor allem Eirtaé war sehr auf Formation bedacht und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, die Zofen so anzuordnen, dass es für ausländische Gäste einen eleganten und beeindruckenden Anblick abgab.

Der junge Jedi verbeugte sich rasch. „Eure Hoheit, ich habe Wort von meinem Meister erhalten."

„Was sagt er, Jedi Kenobi?"

„Sie haben einen Plan, um an einen neuen Hyperantrieb zu kommen, aber sie müssen dafür bis morgen warten."

Sabé fühlte sich entmutig. „Also gut." Als sie dachte, dass Obi-Wan außer Hörweite sei, wandte sie sich an Rabé und fragte, „Wie soll ich nur mit diesem Kopfschmuck schlafen?"

Rabé lachte, was Obi-Wan dazu brachte sich umzudrehen und sie anzusehen. Ein kaum verhohlenes Lächeln zeigte, dass er Sabés Worte gehört hatte. In einer Mischung zwischen Schrecken und Belustigung wäre sie beinahe im Boden versunken. Wegen des beinah hysterischen Lachens, das Rabé von allen am stärksten versuchte zu unterdrücken, war die Situation amüsant. Der Schrecken war Resultat des Umstands, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler in ihrer Maskerade begangen hatte und sie war dankbarer denn je, dass der Jedi noch nie Padmé als Königin gesehen hatte. Währenddessen kicherte Rabé immer noch, was es schwierig für Eirtaé und Sabé machte, nicht auch laut loszulachen.

Schließlich lachte auch Obi-Wan. Es war ansteckend und es fühlte sich gut an zu lachen. Seit Beginn der Blockade durch die Föderation hatte es niemand mehr getan. Es amüsierte ihn, wie die Königin und ihre Zofen versuchten, in seiner Gegenwart ernsthaft zu bleiben, aber offensichtlich einen kurzen Moment der Entspannung genossen. Er blieb in der Tür mit der Absicht stehen, nicht früher zu gehen, bis ihre ernsthaften Fassaden bröckelten. Er wusste, dass dies nicht vernünftig war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er das Lachen der Königin hören, wollte sicher sein, dass sie menschlich und nicht nur eine hoheitsvolle Marionette der Republik war. Er musste nicht lange warten, denn Eirtaé kicherte, und schließlich auch Amidala. Er spürte ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Freiheit von ihr, als ob die momentane Situation sie bedrückt hätte. Sie stand von ihrem Thron auf und ging zu Rabé.

„Ich werde dir etwas erzählen", sagte sie mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen, „dass du uns vor dem Jedi Abgesandten wie Idioten dastehen lässt."

„Eure Hoheit", warf Obi-Wan ein, „kein Wort darüber wird über meine Lippen kommen. Im Interesse der Sicherheit, versteht sich. Es wäre nicht gut, eine der Zofen erdrosselt zu finden."

„Ah, ich verstehe."

„Im Interesse der Sicherheit ist es auch wichtig, dass die Königin etwas entspannter ist, sonst wird sie nicht angemessen mit dem Senat reden können." Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an und sie lächelte zurück.

Rabé und Eirtaé wechselten Blicke mit eigenartigen Gesichtsausdrücken. Sie waren keine Jedi, aber sie kannten Sabé gut genug. Sie war unwissentlich dabei, sich in den jungen Jedi Abgesandten zu verlieben, obwohl sie ihre Täuschung aufrechterhielt. Sobald Obi-Wan den Raum verlassen hatte, konfrontierten sie sie damit.

„Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du etwas für Obi-Wan Kenobi empfindest?", fragte Eirtaé direkt.

Sabés Gesicht errötete, obwohl die weiße Gesichtsfarbe verhinderte, dass es jemand bemerkte. Sie zog kurz in Betracht, es zu leugnen, aber war sich schnell im Klaren darüber, dass dies in Gegenwart von Personen, die sie so gut kannten, vergeblich wäre.

„Weil es kaum passend ist, oder? Ich muss vorsichtig sein, weil Padmé wohl kaum das Gleiche für ihn fühlen wird, nicht?"

„Man weiß nie", sagte Rabé. „Aber vielleicht hat sie ja einen charmanten Schurken in Mos Espa kennengelernt."

„Wechsel nicht das Thema", schnappte Sabé.

Normalerweise war sie für Rabés Talent, eine Situation aufzulockern, sehr dankbar, aber jetzt passte es ihr nicht. Padmé zählte Rabé zu einer ihrer vertrauenswürdigsten Leibwachen, nicht nur wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten im Kampf, sondern auch da sie immer aufgeregte Nerven beruhigen und sie zum Lachen bringen konnte, sowie ein künstlerisches Talent für Frisuren besaß.

„Sabé", sagte Rabé sanft, „du weißt, dass es Jedi nicht erlaubt ist, Beziehungen zu formen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich. Jeder weiß das."

„Dann vergib dein Herz nicht zu schnell."

Sabé war sich nicht sicher, welcher Ausdruck sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, aber er brachte Eirtaé zum Kichern. Verwirrt wandte sie sich an die blonde Zofe.

„Rabé, sie genießt den Anblick und will nicht gleich heiraten", sagte Eirtaé mit einem Lachen. „Und er _ist_ nett."

Sabé hätte es wohl nicht so wie Eirtaé formuliert, aber sie dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. Sie hoffte von vollstem Herzen, dass Padmé bald zurückkehren würde. Ansonsten befürchtete sie, noch einen weiteren Fehler in ihrer Maskerade zu begehen.


	6. Schlaflosigkeit

Kapitel Fünf – Schlaflosigkeit.

Außerhalb des Thronraumes, in der Abgeschiedenheit einer der Gemeinschaftsräume, saß Obi-Wan und dachte nach. Die Gefühle, die er nur widerwillig spürte, waren gefährlich. Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit hatten ihm das gezeigt.

„Besitz und Abhängigkeit sind verboten", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Ein Jedi kennt keine Liebe."

Das war zwar nicht vollkommen richtig, aber Obi-Wan hoffte, den Kern der Aussage so besser zu verinnerlichen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich zu verlieben, insbesondere nicht in die Königin von Naboo.

„Das ist _keine_ Liebe. Es ist noch nicht einmal annähernd so. Du weißt noch nicht einmal, wie sie unter all dem Make-Up und den Hofkleidern aussieht."

Das hörte sich ziemlich oberflächlich an, vor allem nachdem er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es war nur eine Ausrede und er wusste es. Obi-Wan hatte es sich angewöhnt, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, da Qui-Gon ihn manchmal hören konnte, wenn er nur in seinem Kopf über sie nachdachte. Und er wollte sicherlich nicht, dass sein Meister diese Überlegungen hörte. Er war sich noch nicht einmal selber sicher, was sie zu bedeuten hatten.

Obi-Wan kannte die Zeichen. Er hatte sie schon einmal zuvor gespürt. Er mochte Amidala sehr. Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen, als er mit ihr geredet hatte. Trotz des königlichen Prunks und des Zeremonielles und des ganz offensichtlich falschen Akzentes, den sie benutze, war sie die erste Person seit Qui-Gon, mit der er so gut reden konnte. Mit etwas Zeit konnte er sich leicht in sie verlieben. Und dass er wusste, wie leicht es für ihn sein würde, machte ihm immense Sorgen. Doch nachdem er diese beunruhigenden Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, erlaubte er sich einige Stunden Schlaf.

Auch Rabé und Eirtaé schliefen, beide ausgestreckt auf den Bänken. Das Schiff, in dem sie ihren ungeplanten Rückzug angetreten hatten, war nur für kurze Reise gedacht. Kurze Reisen wie zum Beispiel ein Routinebesuch auf Coruscant. Es gab keinen Platz für Schlafkabinen. Sabé blieb daher wach und saß auf einer anderen Bank, die Füße hochgelegt. Sie hatte ihren federnden Kopfschmuck abgenommen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem noch unwohl in dem Kleid. Es auszuziehen war aber keine Option, da sie nur wenig Lust hatte, in ihrer Unterwäsche herumzulaufen. Obwohl sie gerne Obi-Wans Reaktion dazu gesehen hätte.

Sie entschied, sich noch etwas zu bewegen, um ihren Kopf klar zu bekommen. Das größte Problem würde nur sein, aus dem Thronraum zu kommen, ohne die anderen Zofen zu wecken. Rabé und Eirtaé waren auf einen leichten Schlaf trainiert, für den Fall, dass die Königin sie brauchen würde. Aber auch Sabé war darauf trainiert, vielleicht sogar besser als sie. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und hob die vielen Lagen des Kleidstoffes an, so dass sie nicht über den Boden rascheln würden. Dann glitt sie lautlos aus dem Raum und drehte eine Runde auf dem Schiff

Sie passierte mehrere Wachen die an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen schliefen und einen Wachmann, der am Eingang des Schiffes stand. Er nickte ihr zu und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor sie weiterging. Schließlich kam sie zum Cockpit und betrat es. Sie traf auf eine Person und für einen Moment dachte Sabé, es wäre Obi-Wan, aber als sie sich umdrehte erkannte sie, dass es Captain Panaka war.

„Geht es dir gut, Sabé?"

„Ja, Captain. Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht. Ich muss ständig an meine Familie in Theed denken. Ich hoffe, bei ihnen ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Wir alle haben jemanden zurückgelassen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Königin auf Coruscant etwas ausrichten kann."

„Hoffen wir das nicht alle?"

Sabé drehte sich, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Captain. Ari ist eine vernünftige Frau, sie kann für sich sorgen."

Ari war Panakas Frau, die oft den Palast besuchte und sich mit Padmé und den Zofen angefreundet hatte. Vor kurzem erst hatte sie einen Jungen geboren. Panaka war auf Vaterschaftsurlaub gewesen, bis ihn die Ankunft der Handelsföderation zum Abbruch gezwungen hatte, da Theed Palace nie einen Ersatz gefunden hatte, der in seinem Job so gut war wie er.

Sabé wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster des Cockpits. Die Sanddünen Tatooines schienen weiß im schwachen Mondlicht.

„Eine ziemlich einzigartige Landschaft, nicht?", sagte sie.

„Ja. Ich bevorzuge Naboo."

„Ich auch, ehrlich." Sabés erster Blick auf den Wüstenplaneten würde nicht ihr letzter sein, obwohl sie auch später noch die endlosen Sandhügel hassen würde.

Ein Moment der Stille bereitete sich aus, bis Captain Panaka sagte, „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gehe ich schlafen."

„Natürlich, Captain."

„Ich sende jemanden rauf. Wir sollten das Cockpit nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen."

Sabé nickte und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie massierte ihren Nacken mit den Fingerspitzen. Der schwere Kopfschmuck hatte sie verspannt und ihr Kopfschmerzen verursacht. Dann fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und versuchte, sie zu entwirren.

Obi-Wan beobachtete sie vom Flur aus. Ohne den großen Federkopfschmuck sah sie so klein aus, wie das junge Mädchen, dass sie war und das scheinbar von jedermann vergessen wurde. Ihr Haar war offen und ließ sie viel jünger, viel zwangloser wirken. Das Licht des Mondes ließ eine Hälfte ihres geschminkten Gesichts im Schatten. Sie sah besorgt aus und nicht so, wie er es von einer junger Königin erwartet hatte. Sie war wunderschön in einer erhabenen und königlichen Weise. Dann hörte er Schritte und verschwand in den Schatten.

Der Pilot, Ric Olié, betrat das Cockpit.

„Eure Hoheit? Ich habe nicht erwartet, Euch hier anzutreffen."

„Ich habe mir nur die Landschaft angesehen."

„Ganz schön beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

„Sie ist auf jeden Fall… anders." Obi-Wan hörte, wie sie sich auf die Tür zubewegte. „Gute Nacht, Olié", sagte sie, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Sie passierte Obi-Wan und ging zurück in den Thronraum. Er seufzte und wollte einen ruhigen Raum zum Meditieren aufsuchen, doch er stoppte, als er Eirtaés Worte beim Betreten der Königin hörte.

„Wo bist du gewesen, sabé?"

Doch die Tür schloss sich und schnitt jede Antwort ab. Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn. Das Wort ‚sabé' war ihm noch nie begegnet. Naboo hatte keine eigene Sprache, doch jeder Planet und jede Region hatte ihren eigenen lokalen Dialekt. Vielleicht war es nur ein Spitzname. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite um sich auf wichtigere Dinge zu konzentrieren und ging zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen.


	7. Fortschritt

Kapitel Sechs – Fortschritt.

Der Rest der Nacht verlief mit nur kleineren Störungen. Mit Hilfe einiger Männer von Captain Panaka entledigte sich Ric Olié einer kleinen Gruppe von Womp-Ratten, die angefangen hatten, am Rumpf des Schiffes zu nagen, doch ansonsten gab es keine weiteren Probleme. Sabé schaffte es, einige Stunden zu schlafen, wenn auch weniger, als sie es gerne getan hätte, doch sie war dankbar, überhaupt schlafen zu können. Am Morgen erwachte sie und sah, dass das Rot und Weiß auf ihren Lippen sich zu einem Pink vermischt hatten und Eirtaé musste es schnell wieder in Ordnung bringen, bevor jemand der Königin einen Besuch abstattete.

Die Truppe um Qui-Gon kehrte am späten Nachmittag von Mos Espa zurück. Noch immer bekleidet mit dem grobgewebten Gewand der Landbevölkerung betrat Padmé den Thronraum. Sand hing an ihrer Kleidung und fiel beim Gehen auf den Boden.

„Sabé, ich bin froh, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich auch." Die Cousinen umarmten sich.

„Und, was ist hier passiert, während ich weg war?"

„Nicht viel. Gestern haben wir eine Nachricht mit Bitte um Antwort von Gouverneur Bibble bekommen, aber wir haben nicht darauf reagiert."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Padmé wissen.

„Obi-Wan riet uns davon ab. Er sagte, dass es eine Falle sei und dass wir unsere Position verraten würden, wenn wir Kontakt aufnähmen."

„Gut, das macht Sinn, aber was ist mit Gouverneur Bibble? Denkst du auch, dass es eine Falle ist?"

Sabé stockte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Der Gouverneur wusste, dass seine Nachricht zunächst an mich gehen würde. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns eine Nachricht senden würde, wenn er es nicht unter Zwang tun müsste. Er muss wissen, dass eine Antwort unsere Position preisgeben würde."

„Das glaube ich auch, aber ich würde die Nachricht gerne selber sehen. Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Panaka hat sie auf dem Schiffcomputer gespeichert. Du kannst von jedem Terminal darauf zugreifen."

Genau in diesem Moment konnten sie Obi-Wan im Flur sehen, bis er eintrat und sich verbeugte. Padmé trat einen Schritt zurück und stellte sich an die Seite. Sabé kehrte schnell auf ihren Thron zurück.

„Eure Hoheit, wir haben den neuen Hyperantrieb und er wird gerade eingebaut. Wir können starten, sobald Meister Qui-Gon zurückkehrt."

Sabé runzelte die Stirn. „Zurückkehrt?"

„Er musste sich noch um eine Sache in Mos Espa kümmern."

„Ich verstehe." Sabé lehnte ihre Arme auf den Thron. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn der Hyperantrieb so schnell wie möglich repariert wird, Jedi Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nickte. „Ich tue mein Bestes, Eure Hoheit." Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Padmé wandte sich an ihre Doppelgängerin. „Hat er das die ganze Zeit getan?"

„Was getan?"

„Dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten?"

„Oh. Ja, hat er."

„Das ist nett von ihm", sagte Padmé und fügte missbilligend hinzu: „Wenn ich mit dem Schiff gereist bin, hat mir keiner auch nur ein Wort verraten."

Eirtaé trat vor. „Er war eine große Hilfe, Eure Hoheit. Niemand anders hat mit uns geredet, es war wirklich frustrierend."

Padmé nickte. „Gut, ich werde mich umziehen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Draußen wurde sie von Captain Panaka aufgehalten, der ihr einen kompletten technischen Bericht über alle Geschehnisse gab. Padmé lächelte innerlich. Panaka war exzellent in seinem Job, aber manchmal schoss er etwas über das Ziel heraus. Der Klang von eiligen Schritten wurde hörbar und zu Padmés Überraschung tauchte Anakin Skywalker, der kleine Junge, mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatten, auf.

„Qui-Gon steckt in Schwierigkeiten", keuchte er. „Er sagte, wir sollen losfliegen!"

Padmé verlor keine Zeit und suchte das Cockpit auf. Panaka öffnet die Tür und sah Obi-Wan und Ric Olié, die die Anzeigen des Hyperantriebs kontrollierten.

„Qui-Gon steckt in Schwierigkeiten", erklärte er.

„Fliegt los." Obi-Wans Augen machten eine kleine Staubwolke in einiger Entfernung aus. „Da rüber. Haltet das Schiff niedrig."

Er verließ das Cockpit in Eile und Anakin musste sich anstrengen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Padmé, Panaka und Olié warteten für einige lange Minuten, bis Obi-Wan berichtete, „Wir haben ihn."

Olié lenkte das Schiff in den dunklen Raum des Weltalls und Padmé zog sich zurück, um die flammenfarbene Robe der Zofen anzuziehen.

Im Thronraum fühlten Sabé, Eirtaé und Rabé, wie das Schiff sich zu bewegen begann und dann hörten sie das vertraute Brummen des Hyperantriebs. Kurz darauf kehrte Padmé zurück.

„Na, immerhin war der Ausflug nach Mos Espa eine gute Idee, der Hyperantrieb scheint okay zu sein."

„Du hast uns immer noch nicht erzählt, was tatsächlich in Mos Espa passiert ist", erinnerte Sabé sie.

Padmé setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und erzählte ihnen von den Ereignissen. Wie sie Probleme mit der Währung gehabt und einen Sklavenjungen namens Anakin Skywalker getroffen hatten, der ihnen angeboten hatte, für sie an einem Podrennen teilzunehmen und mit dem Gewinn den neuen Hyperantrieb zu bezahlen. Und auch, dass der Junge jetzt aus der Sklaverei befreit und mit ihnen auf dem Schiff war. Padmé war sich selbst nicht sicher, wie es dazu gekommen war, da Qui-Gon es für sich behalten hatte. Alles, was sie wusste (und ihren Zofen auch verriet) war, dass Anakin wahrscheinlich im Jeditempel als Padawan trainiert werden würde.

Sabé hörte neidisch zu. Es hörte sich bei Weitem interessanter an, als im Thronraum zu sitzen auf dem Schiff umherzuwandern. Wiederum hatte Padmé nur wenig freie Zeit und Sabé konnte sich nicht beschweren.

„Und dann geschah auch noch etwas anderes", sagte die echte Königin zu ihrer Doppelgängerin und den Zofen in grüblerischem Ton. „Gerade eben, bevor wir gestartet sind, mussten wir Qui-Gon retten."

„Vor was retten, Eure Hoheit?", fragte Rabé überrascht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mit jemandem gekämpft. Es muss ein dunkler Jedi oder so etwas gewesen sein, weil er eine schwarze Robe getragen hat. Jedi tragen kein Schwarz, oder? Und trotzdem muss er ein Macht-Benutzer sein, weil er ein Lichtschwert benutzt hat." Sie schwieg und dachte nach, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Was auch immer es war, es muss stark gewesen sein. Es heißt, dass Qui-Gon gerade eben mit seinem Leben davongekommen ist."

Sabé hörte diese beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten und fragte sich besorgt, wer wohl einen solchen Krieger auf sie angesetzt hatte und vor allem warum. Es gab nur eine einzige wertvolle Sache an Bord des Schiffes und das war Padmé, die Königin von Naboo. Die Handelsföderation musste etwas damit zu tun haben.

Als Padmé ihre Erzählung später beendet hatte und die Diskussionen über Qui-Gons Angreifer verstummt waren, war es spät und sie alle müde. Padmé kündigte an, sich Gouverneur Bibbles Nachricht anzuhören und verließ den Raum. Sabé seufzte und versuchte zu schlafen, während sie sich selber fragte, ob sie diesmal mehr Glück haben würde. Schließlich fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
